Emay and her Nightmar before Christmas
by crazyone256
Summary: This is for my sister so please no flames. Rating's may change
1. Chapter 1

Co-Hi I'm doing this for my sis so please no flames.

Prelog

Emay Pov.

There is a place out their ware there are…. Seven doors. All of them represent a holiday. How do I know all this? I've seen them, but not right away I saw THEM first.

Chapter 1. still her pov.

My name is Emay and I am a neko, which means cat in Japanese, yet I am still a girl. So I'm 50% cat and 50% human, well anyway before my mom and dad got into a divorce all because of a bitch name Niki. My non got custody of me and the money(thank god), and dad got Niki. We moved from Washington to Virginia, it's not so bad. I was always called a freak anyway. The house is a old family is the woods which SUCKS for me.

In the car.

Mom and I said nothing, until "Your new school has a class for disabilities." She said.

"Mom it's not a disability! It's a curse!" I yelled. This is not my day.

"It's not a curse honey, your just special." Special? Yeah right.

"Mom I love you, but face the fact's I AM A FREAK, and I always will be." As I whisper the last part my mom looked at me with a sad face.

"Emay," she said, but I already knew what she will say.

"Mom I don't wanna talk about this." I said. That was the end of THAT conversation. When we got their it .was. HUGE. It was four story's plus a basement and a Attic! I think my great-great grandma built it, but yet of all of all its beauty and glory what got my got my attention was the middle window, in the attic. It resembles pumpkin, wait not just a pumpkin a Jack-o- Lantern .

"Isn't it just Darling?" Mom said. She look like Christmas just slap her in the face.

"Uh..Yea..sure?" Yea, Christmas did slap her in the face. -_-lll

Co-There you go! It's my sister's idea so well thank her I just edit it. OH and say hi to the newsiest member of the viewing box JACK!

Erik-dude your doom.

Jack-What do you mean?

Hershel-Just don't give her coffee ok?

Jack-Would that be bad?

Both-very.

Co-good for you. Well then. Why are men so rude.

All three-…..-_-lll women can't understand them don't live with them.

Co-You won't understand them even if they don't live with you.

Men-*Ugg* Why us? -_-

Co-Well bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Co-Still hope you like!

Emay pov.

In the living room I saw a bunch of star's. I guess it was to be fancy…in a weird way."Look around more all you did was glimpse at the attic, basement " My mom said I knew it was just another way of saying "Go get use to the place."

"Mom? How much do you know of great-great grandma?" I think that took her by surprise.

"Well I really know that her name is Kagome and her husband is name Inuyasha." ( HAHAHAHA I'm so evil *Bang* OW! AXELION!) I think she wasn't telling the truth, but I walk it off. Well the first place I went to was my room. It was big, but empty.

"The moving truck should be here soon." I said to myself . Then I went to the kitchen it was HUGE, yet still empty, at that moment I saw a elevator small, but I could fit. I climbed in and it led to MY ROOM. Well no more stairs to get to my room! I started to look for secret door's and trap-door's. One hour latter I found 2 secret doors and 1 trap-door in the living room, but there is one in the kitchen I can't open. When I found my mom she look at me with that happy-as-the-sun face and ask,

"What do you think?" She said looking happy.

"Well.." I said " I found a trap-door."

"Did you find it?" She looked a little nerves. And what was she talking about?"

"Find what?" Hey I'm cereuses I can't help it!

"Oh nothing." She said with a nerves smile.

"What? Tell me!" I needed to know!

" You will see soon honey….Oh look there is the moving truck!" I hated when she does that. That night I was hungry so of course I went to the kitchen! I step into the trap-door eating a PB&J and it elevated down! As I went down it kinda well…broke and I fell into a pumpkin patch or SOMEWHERE. I could not help myself and yelled " MY BUTT!" When I open my eye's I saw a bunch of monsters and a skeleton where looking at me. My first thought was shit.

Co-I hope you all like this and I try to keep it original to my sister story as possible and charters are not mine and I add some INUYASHA! Plus the son of koga will come way latter so yeah.

Erik-Why does that not surprise me.

Co-Hahaha you are not funny.

Jack-well at least I will come in the next chapter.

Both-true so true.


	3. Chapter 3

Co-Hello I hope you like this chapter !

Emay pov.

Chapter 3

I looked around and at first I thought they were going to kill me, because I knew I wasn't dead ( But my $$ still HURTS LIKE A BITCH!) Then Tree young monster's came up to me, there was a mummy, A corpse kid, and a bat like boy. They looked at me and I thought of screaming and the next thing I knew they were pulling my hair, tail, and ear's with carouse look's.

"Look mommy her hair is purple!" The corpse kid said if they continue pulling me I will pass out… it has happen before.

"Look! She also has a tail!" said the mummy. " Where are her ears though?" A kind looking life size ragdoll said,

"I think there one the top of her head." She said with a matter of fact voice.

"Is THAT what those things are? There like kitty ears!" said the bat kid.

"Oh…look at her eye's….there so GREEN!" Said the mummy "The greenest I ever seen green!"

"Uh…what color is her tail and ear's?" Yelled the corpse kid.

"Pink." She said with 'duh' laced with her voice.

"HEY! I said look at her eye's!" Said the mummy sounding very annoyed now. All the monster's, ghost, and ghoul's looked at my eyes. They all looked stun when they saw my eyes.

"They are VERY GREEN THE GREENEST I EVER SEEN!"The Bat exclaimed.

"Didn't I just say that?" Said the mummy said. Even more annoyed.

"Who is she?" One witch said. "How should I know." Said the other.

"ENOUGH!" A voice boomed. I forgot the skeleton was their he is extremely tall. He looked like he was looking at me for my whole life. Then he said, "Sorry about that miss, my name is Jack Skellington. Welcome to Halloween Town!" As he was telling me that when everything went black.

Chapter 4

I awoke in a room and I saw the ragdoll sitting near me. She had long red hair and stitches all over her body. As I carefully got up I said, "Um…hello."

She turn to look at me and smiled and said to me, "I see you awake are you ok?" Ug..my head hurt's.

"Uh I really don't know…where am I?" I ask though I want to go back to sleep I have to go HOME.

" house…... where I live" She could see the question already in my head.

"By the way…who are you?" I ask I don't think we introduce are selves correctly.

"OH! Forgive me, my name is sally." She looked glad that she introduce herself for thefuture.

"Nice to meet you my name is Emay." I said.

"Hmm… Emay what a strange name…Oh what time is ….Oh-my!" Sally said as she looked at the clock.

"What's wrong sally?" I ask. Wow I ask too many questions.

"We have to get you home. Jack will escort you, he knows the way to the human world." She added

"Oh!" That's right! My mom will freak OUT! " Ok." A few minutes later I saw the same skeleton. He must be Jack.

"Oh good your awake, did you rest well?" He ask.

"Um…" I said not knowing what to say.

"Anyway we must get you home to your world and I believe you found a shortcut!" Jack said with a big smile. A shortcut? Well a shortcut is better than nothing. "Hear you go!" He hosted me up to the elevator in the sky since I was afraid of highest this will not end well. When it got into the kitchen I went to my mom's room.

"Meow." I all I could say since all I could to was meow because when I was excited or scared I only meow. Weird huh? She looked around and saw me and gasp.

"Emay! Poor baby you must have a nightmare! Come on let's get you to bed." She said. All I could say was " Meow."

"My poor baby you pale as a ghost." Why did she said ghost?

Co-You think I'm done? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA that's funny.

Erik-Why am I here?

Co-Cause your awesome!

Jack-Well…

Co-Ok I'm bored so this for Axelion The Vampire Phantom Erik …HI RIKKY HAHAHAHAH!

All three- review!


	4. Chapter 4

Co-Hello I hope you like this chapter sorry it took so long. XD

Emay pov.

"BUT MOM!" I said. After that 'scary experience I kept jumping up and down like a bunny rabbit. Though I am a cat…OH WELL. "It….was….here!" I kept jumping on that death trap….uh I mean elevator.

"Sweet heart…" She pushes me out of the way and opens it up. Something smelled really, really, BAD. Like when you have rotten eggs on a hot day then throw them at someone (Manly me) and smell like you haven't bathed in weeks. "Sweetie, you lift it, not jump one it."

"But, but…" I must have look like a fish. Fish….Yum. XD

"No buts." She sighed "Now we have to unpack so we will be EXTRA busy today." I thought we did all that last time!

"Mom!" I yelled. I was telling the truth and I thought we already unpacked….oh she mean's the other stuff. My mom looked at me strictly and said no. "Ok, ok, ok I will do it shesh" I felt my tail move side to side with annoyance. Look like it time to clean and organized the house…yea me.

That night I was hungry. Damn me and my midnight snacking. I made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. After I took a few bites out of it a ghost dog , yes a ghost dog, came out of the trapdoor/ elevator. "Here." I said to the ghost dog throwing it at him. He looked at me like I was a hero or something. He left the room along with my appetite and snack.

Co-Sorry it's so short. My sister is lazy.

Jack-Why am I here again?

Co-CAUSE I SAID SO! Well bye!


End file.
